1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein generally relates to the field of electronic content and in particular to providing annotations within electronic books.
2. Background Information
Electronic books (“ebooks”) come in a variety of formats, such as the International Digital Publishing Forum's electronic publication (EPUB) standard and the Portable Document Format (PDF). Ebooks can be read using a variety of devices, such as dedicated reading devices and general-purpose mobile devices, tablet computers, laptop computers, and desktop computers. Each device includes reading software (an “ereader”) that displays an ebook to a user. An ereader that enables a user to interact with an ebook is generally specific to a particular device, a particular ebook format, and/or a particular ebook.
There is a long tradition of readers adding marginalia and other annotations to books. Such annotations provide a snapshot of what readers were thinking as they read the books and can enhance both the financial and experiential value of a book.